terraformingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Callisto
You've got a nitragen that I think should be a nitrogen. Halfway through the article is where the spelling starts going downhill fast. Here's what there is: "However, those gasses only exist in trace emounts throughout the Solar System, so the only possible way to create them in great emounts, is via neuclear fussion. That, however, is beyond the current technology. If we do create a stable atmosphere above the Amstrong's Limit, our next challenge would be warming up the sattellite. The strongest known greenhouse gas is Sulphur Hexaflouride. Sulphur is relatively common in the Solar System. It is abundant on Io, wich is also it the Jovian system. Flourine, however, is quite rare and it makes up most atomic mass of SF6. For that reason, we cannot rely on SF6 alone. It is theorised, that below the ice, Callisto holds "bubbles" of Oxygen and Hydrogen mixture. If those were reacted with carbon, than they would form CO2 and CH4 respectivally. Both are green house gasses. It is also theorised that Callisto contains large amounts of Ammonia ice, which is both a source of nitragen, and a powerfull greenhouse gas at the same time. Oxygen, if needed, could be easilly created be electrolyse of water. If we bring the surfice tempreture above the melting point of water, then our next problem would be the lack of a solid surfice; about half of the mass of Callisto is water ice, and it is very reasonble to believe that having melted, it would cover the whole surfice of Callisto with a global ocean. Constructing artificial continents is very impractical. It is much easier to build small floating bases." Here's what there should be: "However, those gasses only exist in trace amounts throughout the Solar System, so the only possible way to create them in great amounts, is via nuclear fussion. That, however, is beyond the current technology. If we do create a stable atmosphere above the Amstrong's Limit, our next challenge would be warming up the sattellite. The strongest known greenhouse gas is Sulphur Hexaflouride. Sulphur is relatively common in the Solar System. It is abundant on Io, which is also in the Jovian system. Flourine, however, is quite rare and it makes up most the atomic mass of SF6. For that reason, we cannot rely on SF6 alone. It is theorized that below the ice, Callisto holds "bubbles" of Oxygen and Hydrogen mixture. If those were reacted with carbon, than they would form CO2 and CH4 respectively. Both are greenhouse gasses. It is also theorized that Callisto contains large amounts of Ammonia ice, which is both a source of nitrogen, and a powerful greenhouse gas at the same time. Oxygen, if needed, could be easily created by the electrolysis of water. If we bring the surface temperature above the melting point of water, then our next problem would be the lack of a solid surface; about half of the mass of Callisto is water ice, and it is very reasonable to believe that having melted, it would cover the whole surface of Callisto with a global ocean. Constructing artificial continents is very impractical. It is much easier to build small floating bases." It looks like a kindergartener wrote this. tl;dr: If you want to be taken seriously, edit your sh*t.